


Periphery

by Britbey



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Gamora (Marvel), Drama, Drama & Romance, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Feels, Fix-It of Sorts, Implied Sexual Content, POV Gamora (Marvel), POV Multiple, POV Peter Quill, Post-Endgame, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britbey/pseuds/Britbey
Summary: idk I'll keep it ~mysterious~
Relationships: Gamora & Peter Quill, Gamora/Peter Quill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Periphery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This might be terrible and I've barely edited it but I just really want to start writing again, and I've started a million fics in my head and in my notesapp but never actually finished or posted them, so this is me pushing myself. I'm going to put this out there and see how it's received. Please give me your thoughts in the comments, and let me know if I should continue this! ALSO: If you are a fanfic writer for GOTG/Starmora- I miss you. Please come back. We're lacking in content right now and it's depressing.
> 
> This prologue is very short but it's all I have the motivation for right now. I guess I accidentally made one of those fics I always hated that takes 2 seconds to read. Oh well. Hopefully the next installment will be longer ;)

The pub is as dingy and dark as the rest of the planet, but as she eyes the crowded barstools Gamora decides it will serve its purpose. She puts a sway in her hips as she strides to the bar, a smirk of intent resting slyly on her face.

"Is this seat taken?" she purrs to the tall, muscular Krylorian on the stool next to her. The line is tacky and cliché, but she's come to understand that not much effort is required on her part with these sorts of encounters. He looks over his shoulder and assesses her with a sleazy grin, his eagerness making her eyes roll internally. _Too easy._

"Certainly not."

\---

As the man reclines back on the bed, Gamora's eyes drift shut, and her mind flits briefly, irritatingly, to _him._ The man that she can never quite escape, despite him ceasing his pursuit of her over three years ago. She can feel his kind eyes on her, wrinkled in anguish and heartbreak, piercing into her as if he's right there - as if they're back on Kavara that wretched day - and she feels a familiar pang of guilt that she can never seem to let go of, no matter how foolish she tells herself it is. _I owe him nothing. Just because him and the others were the family of my former self, that doesn't mean I inherited them as mine. I don't know him. I don't know any of them-_ she quickly brushes away the image of dark eyes shining back at her from a sad, blue face. _They were heartbroken over the loss of_ their _Gamora, and tried to get over their pain by mistaking_ me _for the woman they had lost. My actions were completely justified, and I have nothing to feel guilty about. I gave him closure and the push he needed to move on with his life, to start processing his grief. He's probably doing fine now, just as I am. They all are._

It's a well practiced inner monologue at this point. The Krylorian (she makes it a rule not to exchange names with any of her hookups- why add familiarity to a purposely impersonal encounter?) grips her thighs where they straddle his hips, and she wonders with morbid curiosity how _he_ might have been in bed. How _they_ had been in bed. _Probably disappointing_ she thinks, shoving away that line of thought. Nothing worth interrupting her rare moment of relaxation and release. She pushes all thoughts of him out of her mind as she opens her eyes, and swiftly moves her hands to the belt buckle resting on the Krylorian's waist.


End file.
